secret loves and midnight kisses
by peacebaby44
Summary: its massies bithday, and her lover is coming,... with someone else! R&R sweeties .:/oneshot\:.


_**Secrets Loves and Midnights Kisses**_

She walked up and under the huge banner that said, "Happy Birthday Massie!" and sighed. It didn't feel like her birthday, because in the huge pile of presents that she would open later, and deem wanted or unwanted, later having the unwanted donated to charity by her mother's wishes, was not the one present she wanted most. Him. With his black hair, soccer toned abs, and to-die-for smile, how could any girl not want him. Plus, he had a signature style, more mature than Derrick's shorts obsession, and Josh's love of all polo/ Ralph items, his was, well, his. No one else wore a beaten-up, old leather jacket. And his scent, his scent was ADDICTING. Drakker Noir was her need. She had to be near him once a day, to have a good day. No one knew. No one could. He was dating godforsaken Kuh-laire! Massie, for good fucking god, had no idea why. He was independent, whereas she was constantly needy, and crying if he didn't call her when he said he would. No one could know that when they texted, they were making secret plans. They could only ever be together at parties when everyone was too drunk to notice them, or when no one was home, and he was "tutoring" her in math. They could never be a couple in the open. Always and only behind closed doors, just like tonight, which is exactly what they had planned. He would go for some air, and she would be running to the bathroom, by the pool, obviously, so they could have a quick hook up without anyone knowing, and so he could give her the birthday kiss he promised her he would give to her at Midnight on the dot.

"Heyyyy gurrrrll," Alicia said, " Happy 16th, Mass! Ehmagawwwwd, I can NAWT believe its already here!"

Massie giggled, and smiled sheepishly, nodding her head ever so slightly. Alicia embraced her in a bear hug, and Massie hugged back. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a mob of jet black hair, and to multi-colored eyes peak out from underneath. She grinned, until she saw a mess of blond hair come up in front of him, and give him a passionate kiss.

"Leesh," Massie said, "C&C are here. I'm gunna go say hey, ttyl? Kay! Ex's and oh's babe" and with that, Massie sauntered off, swinging her hips with each step she took, after a few steps, Massie turned around to see her best friend grinning at her, and blew Alicia a kiss, and a wink, and mouthed, "_you know you love me, babes"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

When Massie got there, Cam and Claire were still hooking up, so Massie did the only sensible thing, and yelled "Heyyy losers!" with a fake grin plastered on her face, because Claire had no idea how she had just ruined Massie's 16th birthday.

"Heyy Mass," Claire blushed a million shades red, but smiled anyways " Happy 16th birthday! I cant believe its been like, 4 years since we've known each other!"

"Ehmagawd, I know!" Massie said, giving her friend a hug.

Next, Cam stepped up. He wrapped his big, soccer/lacrosse toned arms around her in a bear hug, and whispered in her ear, "Happy 16th birthday, and don't worry, your wrinkle lines aren't noticeable" Massie pulled back and smiled/ laughed at what Cam had said. Then, he pulled her back in for another hug and said, "_yet"_ Massie pulled away again, and Cam walked passed her jokingly. Massie slapped him on the butt, and winked playfully. To the untrained eye, it looked like she was being friendly-flirty, but Massie and Cam knew it was more than that, and returned her wink with a smile. Claire giggled and said, "Come on Cammy, I want to Pepsi!" Cam nodded, but said, "Ok, Claire Bear, I'm gunna go say 'Hey' to the guys, I'll meet you over there, okay Babe?" Claire smiled and nodded, and wandered off to find a drink. Cam glanced down at his watch. 7:30 pm. He looked up. "4 and ½ hours till I can be with you," he whispered to Massie. She nodded slowly, and took a step closer. "Then I'll just have to wait." With that, she smiled, winked and turned on her heal, walking off with her hips swinging once again.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Massie looked down at her white alligator leather Juicy Couture watch. 11:55. The time had blown by. They had dance and partied all night. After saying by to Cam, Kris and Dyll had arrived, and after she had greeted them, they made their way over to Josh, Alicia, Cam, Claire, Derrick, Kemp, and Plovert. Massie greeted them all with a round of hugs, and she was greeted back with a round of "happy birthday!"s and "Great Party"s. Kristen and Dylan followed Massie, giving each of them a hug. Soon, the DJ started to play Let it Rock, by Kevin Rudolf, and everyone started dancing and grinding. Soon enough, a grind line started, Massie stuck with Cam behind her and Plovert in front of her. The song ended, and "in the Ayer" came on. Everyone there dance and laughed, and one by one greeted Massie with a "happy birthday". Then, everyone had decided to go get a snack, and drink, and that's where they were now, when Massie looked down at her watch discreetly, then asked Cam innocently, "Cameron, what time is it?" and he told her. "Ok, well thanks. Be right back, guys, I just have to ask some one over there something." They mumbled ok, and watched her walk off, swinging her hips with each step once more. Soon, everyone went back to talking, and Cam turned to Claire and said, "Babe, I'll be right back, I just need some air. I'll be outside" with that, he gave her a small peck on the cheek, and walked off.

_**-x-x-x-**_

When Massie walked into the Cabana, Cam was sitting on a chaise, waiting for her. Without a word, Massie went over to him and sat on his lap. He smiled at her, and was about to open him mouth to say something, but he couldn't, because as soon as his mouth opened, Massie kissed him. And they sat like that for about 10 minutes, making out in the cabana at midnight. But what both of them were too distracted to notice, was a ice blue-eyed blonde, standing alone, wiping away each tear, as it fell from her eyes, and slid down her cheek.


End file.
